


Build Your Own Sundae

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be more innocent than ice cream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Your Own Sundae

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 SpringKink prompt -- "food sex".   
> Saved the guavas for Rana, 'cause the beta made her hungry. (Made her work, too!)

"No! Changmin.... Dammit!"

"It's all mine. And you know how I hate to share."

"You don't hate to share, you love to share. And it's mine."

"You didn't look like you knew what to do with it."

"I was waiting for Jaejoong. Changmin, you know I will get my hands on it eventually."

"And it will likely be all soft by then."

Jaejoong pauses with his back to the kitchen door, giving his mind a few moments to expand on the possibilities of this conversation. When he does push his way into the common room, the sight that greets him isn't all that far off. They've got clothes on, but otherwise, the way Yunho's trying to wrap himself around Changmin and the look of joy on Changmin's face could have fit into any of his scenarios.

He puts the platter he's carrying on the table, carefully removing the jars he had tucked under his arm to join it. Then he sits down on the sofa, stretching his legs out to put his feet on the cushions.

"You're not going to help?" Yunho asks.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Jaejoong comments, tilting his head a bit. Changmin flashes an even wider grin.

"He stole the ice cream."

"Oh, that's what you were trying to get at. Don't give me that look, Yunho. It's not like he listens to me either."

"That depends what you're saying, hyung."

The challenge in Changmin's tone is enough to get Jaejoong out of his seat. He saunters over, looks his smirking dongsaeng in the eyes, and pokes him in the belly. Changmin's arms drop as he curls over to prevent any further tickling and Jaejoong plucks the ice cream from between his hands.

"That's cheating," Changmin says, trying to suppress a giggle.

"No, it's not." Jaejoong pries the lid off of the carton and runs his finger along the inside edge. The vanilla ice cream is just starting to get soft, perfect in his view. He considers offering the taste to Yunho, but sucks the sweet froth off of his finger himself, watching Yunho forgive him as he does it. He gives the knuckle at the base of the finger an extra lick when he's done, then asks, "Want some?"

"I don't know where your fingers have been," Yunho says, sidling up close to Jaejoong's ear. "Got anything else that I could use?" he whispers.

Jaejoong dips two fingers in this time as he shakes his head, sadly. But even as Yunho is forming his pout, Changmin grips Jaejoong's wrist and steals that taste for himself. His tongue cushions Jaejoong's nails as his teeth scrape at the pads. "I know where Jaejoong's fingers have been," he says. "They've been cutting up fruit." He licks a stripe along Jaejoong's palm. "Guava. Yum."

"You can't taste that!" Yunho insists and takes Jaejoong's hand, licking the palm himself as Changmin steals a piece of actual guava off of the platter.

"Tastes like Changmin now," Jaejoong says quietly.

"Yum," Yunho answers, just as low.

Jaejoong widens his eyes at the implication, and then fights not to echo Yunho's wicked grin. He'd planned on having more than just the fruit and cream as a treat this afternoon, but to add Changmin to the menu could upset the balance of the repast. Or it could make it astoundingly delicious. Jaejoong was never one to shy away from an experiment so he gives Yunho a push toward the far side of the sofa while Jaejoong keeps Changmin from escaping from this side.

"Care to join us?" Jaejoong says, waving the carton of ice cream alluringly. Changmin looks down at the table spread with sundae fixings and nods.

"I'll go get another bowl."

"That's not necessary," Yunho says, as Jaejoong shakes his head and nudges Changmin toward the centre seat on the sofa. "Jaejoong and I have the same tastes."

They all sit and Changmin immediately starts to seem edgy. Jaejoong is starting to think this experiment may be a failure before it even starts, when Changmin slides off of the sofa onto the floor.

"That's better," he says. "It was weird with the two of you on the wrong sides, but it's okay down here." He holds up one of the bowls, grinning broadly at Jaejoong. Jaejoong uses a spoon this time, but makes sure that some of the extra soft ice cream drips onto Changmin's arm.

"Oops. I'll get that," he says, but Changmin beats him to it, licking up the cream with a quick flick of the tip of his tongue.

"No problem," Changmin says, but the tone is more than casual, and the next drop that falls, as the carton is passed to Yunho, is due to Jaejoong's attention being on what he heard rather than what he's doing.

He couldn't have planned it better though, a large blob lands near Changmin's elbow, out of easy reach of his mouth, so Yunho has to scoop it up before it runs, sucking on his finger as Changmin turns to watch. Then Yunho leans over. "That will leave a sticky spot," he says quietly and cleans the rest of the sugar off of Changmin's skin with his tongue.

"If the two of you are going to be passing a spoon between you, maybe I should take off my shirt, too. To keep it from getting stained."

"You're a very wise man, Changmin," Jaejoong says.

Changmin raises an eyebrow as he emerges from the t-shirt. "I know, hyung," he says. Out of Changmin's line of sight, Yunho's grinning as he covers his eyes and shakes his head. Jaejoong tosses a plastic bottle at him in retaliation.

Yunho puts the ice cream and his now-full bowl on the table as he takes a close look at the label on the bottle. "Isn't this Yoochun's chocolate syrup?"

"I've never see him put it on anything, though," Changmin says.

It takes a moment for the implications of that to sink in, but Jaejoong sees that it hits Yunho at the same time from the way his jaw drops. Changmin looks at them both, rolls his eyes, and takes the bottle, squirting a generous swirl in his bowl. He moves over to Yunho's bowl just as Yunho is reaching for it again. A dark brown arc appears from Yunho's thumb up the inside of his arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, hyung. Let me get that." Changmin traps Yunho's fingers and pulls Yunho forward a bit. It's only when he takes the mound at the base of Yunho's thumb between his lips, that Jaejoong realizes that Changmin has made sure Jaejoong could see.

"Chocolate really does stain," Changmin says when he pulls back, examining the syrup remaining in the lines of Yunho's palm. He sets his mouth to Yunho's skin again, the movement of his jaw suggesting the use of teeth, as does the flaring of Yunho's nostrils. Yunho's eyes close briefly as Changmin's lips move to his wrist, Jaejoong knows the skin there is sensitive, over his pulse. Jaejoong's own pulse speeds up as Changmin lingers there, then he glances over at Jaejoong before finishing the clean-up with a strong swipe of his tongue.

Jaejoong decides he doesn't need to keep Changmin from escaping, so he slides along the sofa to lean against Yunho. "Did he actually get some in the bowl? Because I don't know if I want to eat Yoochun's sexual aids." Yunho makes a disgusted noise in his throat, but fits himself into the corner and pulls up one leg so that Jaejoong can rest between them, leaning on Yunho's chest.

Changmin scoops up some chocolate-marbled cream with a piece of strawberry and makes sure they are both watching as he eats it. "You're missing out, hyung," he says, mouth full.

Again, Jaejoong can't quite wrap his brain around what he just heard. He feels Yunho sigh, though, and almost manages to get his mouth open in time to be fed some chocolate-free ice cream. Almost. He jumps as some ends up on his chest. His first instinct is to catch it before it drips, but Yunho catches his fingers instead. It runs, a slow moving trickle toward his nipple, cold and tickling slightly, making Jaejoong very warm.

"I don't think there was enough," Changmin murmurs and Yunho lifts the spoon again. With careful aim, a larger drop falls in the same landing spot as the first. The cold makes Jaejoong shiver. And squirm. And Changmin smirks as the rivulet reaches darker skin that is slowly flushing pink. He looks up, meeting Jaejoong's eyes, then his gaze shifts slightly and his smirk deepens.

Jaejoong is in the perfect position to know exactly what Yunho thinks of this turn of events. This wasn't the plan–at least he thinks it wasn't the plan–but it's a good plan. Changmin starts from where the drops fell, swiping up the sticky trail and reaching Jaejoong's nipple just as the remaining bit of frozen cream reaches the hardening nub. Cold and then hot in quick succession makes Jaejoong gasp, and Yunho exhale sharply, flexing his hips against Jaejoong's back.

More blobs of cream hit Jaejoong's skin, and Jaejoong almost complains about Yunho's inattention. He's stopped by Changmin laugh, low and dark, a tone new to Jaejoong's ears. Changmin takes a strawberry off the plate and scoops up the first melting dollop from Jaejoong's breastbone. Jaejoong parts his lips, but the treat moves past him and he tilts his head to watch it disappear between Yunho's lips, a different kind of treat. Changmin's mouth returns to his skin, but he barely notices as he watches Yunho chew, swallow, and lick his lips, then Yunho angles his head to let Jaejoong taste.

The sweetness of ice cream, the sweetness of Yunho, the sweetness of strawberries--all so different and so perfect together. Jaejoong reaches up to pull Yunho closer when Yunho smiles suddenly. He pulls away enough so that Jaejoong can see Changmin with a hold on Yunho's wrist. Jaejoong hasn't even drawn the breath to snarl at the interruption when Yunho's hand is released. He opens his mouth, though, his tongue ready to catch the drips sure to fall from the ice cream scooped up in Yunho's fingers.

"Sorry about the chocolate," Yunho murmurs, but Jaejoong laughs with his eyes as he licks at the brown tinged rivulet on the back of Yunho's hand. When he tilts his head to catch the drips running off the side of Yunho's fingers, Changmin is right there, cleaning up the other side.

"You're taking too long, hyung. Do you need me to show you how it's done?" Changmin whispers, wide-eyed with feigned innocence. Jaejoong lifts one eyebrow at the insolence and takes Yunho's fingers into his mouth. He sucks hard, sliding his tongue between them to make sure none of the sugar remains. Yunho shifts behind him; Jaejoong understands the impulse, the press of Changmin's thigh against his own groin just enough to hint at satisfaction.

He releases Yunho's hand, considering suggestions of how to achieve said satisfaction when Changmin derails his train of thought. Kisses him. Really damn good kiss. Kisses. Leaving him as melted as the ice cream. Mostly. But not enough that he can't get a grip in the hair behind Changmin's ears and hold him there so Jaejoong can do some kissing of his own.

"Did you get all that ice cream off of Jaejoong?" Yunho says, in an oddly professional tone. Jaejoong lets go automatically, as if he's been caught goofing around a little too much during practice. Changmin doesn't seem to have taken it that way.

"No, hyung. And now we're both sticky." He looks Yunho in the eye as he dips his fingers in whichever ice cream bowl is within reach. He paints a stripe of cream along Yunho's collarbones before Yunho manages to catch his hand. "Don't want you to feel left out, Yunho."

Jaejoong squirms and wriggles until he can see what's going on. Yunho and Changmin are staring each other down even as Yunho brings Changmin's hand to his mouth and wraps his tongue around the smallest finger, cleaning it off. The next one makes Changmin shift in that very telling manner. And as Yunho is starting on the middle finger, Jaejoong leans down to catch the drips starting to run down Yunho's chest.

Yunho hisses and Jaejoong glances up to see he's taken in both of Changmin's fingers, cleaning them like Jaejoong has done to his. Changmin is panting lightly, licking his lips, and rubbing against Jaejoong's leg. Jaejoong's change in position has removed that torturous pleasure on his own cock, but it lets him taste Yunho's skin, so he can deal. He licks his way along the ridge of Yunho's clavicle and feels the shift as Yunho's head is tilted back, Changmin's thumb hooked under Yunho's chin while Yunho sucks at his palm.

Changmin makes quick work of the sticky stripe on his side of Yunho's chest and continues to mouth his way up Yunho's neck. He moves to straddle the leg Yunho has stretched out off the edge of the sofa, leaving Jaejoong feeling a little bereft until he gets a look at Yunho's face from under the edges of Changmin's hand. He catches Changmin's wrist, lifting his hand away from Yunho's open mouth and reaching tongue. And in one of Jaejoong's more brilliant moments of inspiration, he opens his pants and slides Changmin's spit-slicked palm against he cock.

Two groans sound as Changmin closes his teeth on Yunho's jaw and closes his fingers around Jaejoong's cock. Yunho's hips flex and Jaejoong realizes Yunho has also been left...bereft; a situation he quicky remedies. This time Yunho's whole body arches, drawing Changmin's attention away from Yunho's neck and to what their hands are doing. Yunho also brings his head up and they share a set of glances before Yunho tries to reach under Changmin.

"No," Changmin shakes his head, his eyes already hooded and his breathing heavy as he shifts against Yunho's thigh. "You don't need to...." The words trail off as Yunho tilts his head and fills in the space of those missing words with his lips. Jaejoong's mouth falls open as he watches the kiss start sweet and slow, then deepen to the point where he swears he hears Changmin growl.

The kiss breaks at the sound, but Changmin holds Yunho's stare as he moves with purpose against Yunho's leg. His hand on Jaejoong's cock moves with purpose, too, and Jaejoong realizes that the youngest is setting the pace here. Which doesn't seem to bother him in the slightest. He pushes back into Changmin's palm and adds a special little twist to his next stroke of Yunho's cock.

Yunho sucks in a deep breath and Changmin's lips part in sympathy as he gives a softer gasp. There is a moment of stillness and Jaejoong see it, the look in Yunho's eyes that makes him arch into Changmin's hand and lean closer in need. But it's Changmin who receives this kiss, Yunho's hand gripping his hair so that he stays exactly where Yunho wants him. Not that Changmin's struggling to get away, he's returning the kiss with as much ferocity as Yunho is inflicting on him.

Jaejoong can only be swept along in the wake, feeding on the second-hand hunger, but coming from both of these men at once, it is enough to tip him over to spilling into Changmin's hand. Changmin moans into Yunho's mouth and flexes hard, with Yunho pulling away, his head falling back with the next beat as Jaejoong gathers what little coordination he has left into making sure that Yunho doesn't get left behind.

Changmin looks at Jaejoong side-long, his head resting on Yunho's shoulder. Jaejoong smiles; he's not sure what else Changmin could be looking for, until Changmin turns his head, raises his hand and licks his fingers. Jaejoong blinks slowly, but catches up in this game with a bold lick that cleans off the palm of his own hand. Changmin's laughing, he can hide the smile around his fingers, behind his hand, but he can't hide his eyes. When they both seem to be done, Jaejoong leans in for a salty kiss this time, but is pleased to find the sweet still underneath.

"I didn't get anything," Yunho pouts. Jaejoong bites the plump bottom lip before sitting back.

"We can always get cleaned up and start all over again," Changmin suggests. He rolls up onto his feet, rounding the table as he finishes off the rest of the strawberries from the platter, but Jaejoong can see he's keeping one eye on them for their reaction to his suggestion. Yunho nods as he pushes and pulls Jaejoong off of the sofa and toward the shower.

"Oh, Changmin," Jaejoong calls over his shoulder. "Bring the chocolate."


End file.
